The present invention is directed to fuel gas burners, and more particularly to an improved adjustable combustion rate air/fuel proportioned burner assembly having at least a 10:1 turn-down ratio, at essentially "on ratio" or stoichiometric burning.
In the prior art, it has been difficult to achieve near stoichiometric balance over various extended turn down ranges for fuel gas burners without the necessity for complicated and thereby relatively expensive parts. Also, apparatus of these types have been needlessly complicated, and thus have necessitated greater costs in production, with correspondingly greater difficulty of maintenance and increased expense associated therewith.
It has also been difficult to operate such prior art burners to achieve the desirable turn-down ratio, such as ranges of greater than at least approximately a 10:1, while maintaining essentially "on ratio", or stoichiometric balance.
Prior art burner apparatus have also had the further difficulty of the inability to provide the particular desirable flame shapes which have been preferred in certain industries including the baking and printing industries.
In view of these and other difficulties, deficiencies and defects of prior art burner apparatus, it is a material object of the improved adjustable combustion rate air/fuel proportioned burner of the present invention to alleviate such difficulties, deficiencies and defects of such prior art apparatus.
It is a further object of the improved adjustable combustion rate air/fuel proportioned burner of the present invention to provide such a burner assembly having at least a 10:1 turn-down ratio while permitting essentially stoichiometric combustion.
It is a further object of the improved adjustable combustion rate air/fuel proportioned burner of the present invention to provide such stoichiometric balance over various extended turn-down ranges without the necessity for complicated and relatively expensive parts.
It is a yet further object of the improved adjustable combustion rate air/fuel proportioned burner of the present invention to provide a burner eliminating needlessly complicated and accordingly more costly burner apparatus components, and correspondingly to lower production and maintenance costs.
The above and other objects of the improved burner assembly of the present invention will become more evident to those of skill in the art upon review of the following summary of the invention.